The Final World
by dramakiss98
Summary: Lucy was always Aslan's favorite. Lucy also always felt like she wasn't where she belonged, even in Narnia. Maybe she will find her place in Middle Earth as she helps the Fellowship in thier quest, adventure, thing. Follow Lucy as she helps the hobbits, listens to the humans issues, Gimli's bad humor and Gandalf's tales. But we cant forget the elf she watches froom a distance. L/L
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I loved my home. I always had and always will. No matter the changes that it may go through over the years I know in my heart it will always remain my home. It had been years since I had last been to the Land of Narnia, on Earth, so I had no way of knowing how long I had really been gone. I suspect thousands of years. I'm 19 now and Edmund is starting to worry about me. I'm always withdrawn and sad. He wants me to go to America to be with Peter and Susan but I can't. Don't think I don't love and miss my brother and sister dearly, because I do. Its just that if I can't be in Narnia I would rather be in England. I partially grew up here and would always be content here if not one day happy. 'Oh Aslan, help become who and what I was always supposed to be'.

Chapter 1

"Lucy you have to stop this incessant moping" Edmund tried to tell me for the hundredth time, but I really didn't want to listen to him.

"I am not moping Edmund" I practically yelled at my older brother.

I wasn't really mad at him per say, more myself because I was moping. I didn't want or mean to but I was. I had been ever since Aslan had told us that it would be our last time in Narnia. Although I had been hiding it better in the beginning. Either that or Edmund was to depressed to notice it at first. I wish I could even understand why I was so depressed. I knew it wasn't because I couldn't see my friends anymore because I said bye and made peace with my leaving. It also wasn't because of Caspian, although I had began to fall for him. I think it is because although I spent all those years in Narnia, I don't feel as if I am who or where I am supposed to be.

"Lucy, Lucy" Edmund's voice finally broke through my internal musings.

"God, Lu. Have you been listening to a word I have said?" Edmund asked. I shook my head no even though I knew it was a rhetorical question.

"That's it!" Edmund yelled "You are going to America! I don't care what you have to say I have had enough. Maybe Susan can help you get out this rotten funk you are in"

"Do what you will Edmund, but be warned that if you try to force me to America, I just might not be here when I am supposed to leave" I said. I stood calmly with my back straight and my head held up high. I slowly, yet firmly walked into my room and locked the door behind me. As I did so I felt it. The magic in the air. I turned around and found a beautifully carved chest at the bottom of my bed.

Puzzled, I made my way over to it and gently opened the lid only to be stunned into silence. Sitting in the chest was one of my favorite travelling and fighting dress. It had a black, leather corset, red sleeves made of a see through material that flowed down to just below my elbows. The skirt was made of a silk like material that fell in two layers, down to just above my feet. The skirt had cuts that went up to my thighs on opposite sides and layers so I am granted mobility yet modesty. It also had golden embroidery decorating it everywhere so it was also classy enough for last minute court appearances.

Beneath the dress was a black cloak. It was gifted to be able to blend into any surroundings. I had worn it everywhere. Under my cloak was a beautifully crafted bow and quiver. The quiver had carvings just like Susan's so I assumed it would never run out of arrows either. Removing the bow and arrows I found my dagger that was gifted to me from Father Christmas. I picked it up and found that it was bigger now. More appropriate for my new size. There was also two more knifes that matched my dagger. As if they were a set forged together.

My cordial was next to come out if the chest, full to the brim. I could have sworn that there was only a quarter bottle left when I gave it to Caspian before we left. Aslan must of filled it. The last item in the chest I was truly surprised to see. At the bottom of the chest, lying on a red pillow was my crown, only it was different as well. Instead of the usual silver it was gold. I also noticed that it wouldn't sit on top of my head but around my forehead, llike a circlet.

I sat on the floor of my bedroom and suddenly had the strongest urge to get changed into my clothes and weapons as if I was going into battle. So I did. I quickly changed into my dress and found that I could still move around as I used to, even with it tied as tight as it could go. Quickly donning my weapons on my shoulders and hips I frowned. I didn't have any shoes that I would be able to wear with this, for I had a feeling I would either be walking or riding a lot. Looking back into the chest though I found a pair of boots. They would nearly reach my knees and were made of supple leather. Perfect for hiking and fighting. Pulling them on I walked over to my mirror.

I started putting tiny braids and french braids all over my waist length, golden brown hair. Eventually all the braids were pulled back into an intricate bun. Slipping my crown onto my head, I parted my bun then pulled it back together to hide the back of my crown. When I finished I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I looked every bit like the Warrior Queen I felt like. Donning my cloak I noticed that it hid all of my weapons perfectly. I smiled as the shadows of my hood hid my face from view. I felt it then. The magic. I closed my eyes and waited for the adventure Aslan was sure to send me on this time.


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot to do this on the first chapter.

Disclaimer:I do not own anything in either the Lord of the Rings series or the Chronicles of Narnia. I just like messing with the plotlines and characters.

This is my first time writing a fanfiction. Well one that I have posted so I ask that you bare with me. There will be mistakes and I welcome any critism or praise for things you can give me. If something doesnt make sense tell me and I will look into changing it or explaining it better. Hope you enjoy and keep coming back!

Chapter 2

I could feel the air swirling around. The magic helping it go faster as I lifted off the ground.

'Aslan, I had better have a soft landing' I thought to myself as the wind continued to whip my hair, though it did not tangle. I felt a tingle on my ear and raised my hand to feel it as my feet touched to the ground. I felt a point. My ears had become pointed.

'What in Aslan's name?'

Shaking my head I opened my eyes to see I was in the edge of a forest, facing a small, run down looking town. I started to walk toward it and found a bag resting on my hip as well. Surprised I opened it to find gold and silver coins, a new dress in a different color and a water skin. Inspecting the coins I realized they were not of Narnian make. Meaning I could be anywhere. I could be and probably was in a whole new world.

Sighing I continued to walk toward the town in the twilight. It didn't take me long to reach the gate. There was a door there that I knocked on. A gangly, old man opened the peep hole and saw me. A figure clad in a black cloak.

"What business do you have in Bree?" The man asked

"I seek the local inn" I started "for I have travelled far and become weary"

I could tell that he was surprised to hear my voice. My best guess was that he had originally thought me to be male. A small one at that. The man shut the peephole and I could hear him removing what sounded like a deadbolt, before opening the door. Nodding my head to the man I wandered the streets of Bree until I found the inn. The Prancing Pony. I stepped through the door and immediately felt the magic. The darkest magic I had ever felt. Darker than the White Witches. I silently gasped at feel of it before I collected my self.

"How may I help you?" The inn master asked as he polished a mug for ale.

"A room please" I said. Once again this man looked surprised before nodding his head.

"You're lucky you came now, my lady, for you're taking my last room" I nodded my head as I passed him two silver coins.

I walked towards the stairs to get to my room when a man in a cape similar to mine caught my eye. Changing my course I sat in a table a few down from him. Watching him from the corner if my eye I scanned the rest of the room. My gaze landing on four tiny men. Most would think them mere children but you could tell they weren't if you paid them more than just a glance. I could feel the magic in the air surround the one that had just pulled the inn master aside. I focussed my hearing so the clanging of glasses and murmurs of drunks faded into the distance.

"The man in the corner, who is he?" The small man asked.

"He's one of them rangers. Dangerous folk they are. Nobody knows his name but around here he goes by Strider" the inn master answered. The small man nodded his thanks before he began sipping on some more of his ale.

"Baggins'? Yes I know a Baggins" the loud voice of another small man echoed throughout the inn "his name is Frodo Baggins"

The small man from before, I'm assuming Frodo, got up and practically ran to the loud one. Frodo slipped and a small ring flew up in the air. The small man reached into the air to grab it and the ring slipped onto his finger. He disappeared. Not the 'I can't find where your hiding', or the 'you were there a minute ago'. No he disappeared before everyone's eyes. I could feel the magic get stronger. So much stronger. It was as if the ring was calling, looking for someone, and when the magic was used the person could follow. I watched as the man named Strider got up and walked to the table beside me before he grabbed the small mans arm.

"You draw far too much attention to yourself Mr. Underhill" Strider hissed. I can only assume Underhill was a fake last name. I extended my hearing once again and was greeting with the sound of a door being slammed.

"What do you want?" I heard the small man asked. His voice was shaking slightly.

" A little more caution from you" Strider spoke "that is no trinket you carry"

"I carry nothing" Frodo answered. I watched the other small men run up the stairs.

"Indeed" Strider hummed. I stood up and started towards the stairs.

"I can avoid being seen if I want to but being able to disappear completely, that is a rare gift." Strider continued.

"Who are you?"

"Are you frightened?"

"Yes"

"Not nearly frightened enough. I know what hunts you" Strider warned.

I leaned against the top of the stairs as the three small men burst into the room carrying candle sticks as weapons. Strider drew his sword at first but then put it away, obviously not worried about the little men.

"Let him go or I'll have you for Long sharks!" The slightly rounder one yelled.

"You have a stout little heart hobbit, but that will not save you" Strider informed him.

'Hobbits' I thought ' that must be what the little men are'.

"Your rooms are no longer safe. You'll stay here tonight. Frodo, you can not wait for the wizard. They're coming" Strider spoke. This was where I decided to step in. Walking into the room I made sure my face was covered before I spoke.

"Four of them will come this night, for I can feel their power. The evil seeps off of them thickly and they will not stop. Riding hard they will go through the gates and try to take it in your sleep"

Five heads whipped towards the doorway that I stood in. One sword and three candlesticks pointed at me. I stood calmly before them.

"How do you know of what we speak of" Strider asked.

"I can feel the magic, their malice, their will" I replied.

"Show yourself" Strider commanded.

"I do not take orders" I replied "but I will concede this one time. Next time I would watch the way you talk"

I reached my arms up and pulled hood back to reveal my face and crown.

APOV

This figure had taken me by surprise, and that is not easy to do. I had no idea how long they had been listening or how much they had heard. I watched as the figure slowly lifted her arms up and grabbed her hood.

"Be warned" it spoke "you may be surprised at what you see"

I was. I was absolutely surprised. Standing in front of me was a beautiful ellyth. Her hair looked like it was a perfect golden brown, that was extremely rare on an elf. Her eyes a piercing and startling blue-green. Her lips were the color of cherries and in a perfect pout. But what startled me the most was the gold crown upon her head. It looked like vines wrapping around each other with flowers blooming. I was stunned. I bowed my head in respect.

"I am sorry My Lady, I did not know your stature" I spoke.

"All is well" she smiled "but I have many questions that need answers for I am not of this world"

"Not of this world, My Lady?" I asked.

"I'll explain once my questions are answered" the Lady explained.

I nodded my head before turning to the hobbits who looked really confused about the whole thing. I let out a small chuckle.

"Come on hobbits into bed. We leave early in the morning" I spoke. They all complained before the ellyth gave them a stern look and they all climbed in. The maiden walked towards the window and took a seat on the bench there. She looked at me and patted the spot next to her. I walked over and sat there.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"Bree. A two week hike from Rivendell" I told her. A small giggle escaped her lips.

"What world?" She asked.

"Middle Earth" I said confused.

"I'm from a world called Narnia. Although I have travelled between worlds before I haven't been here" she told me "I'm sent to different worlds to learn new lessons, and help the people that are in danger. Usually there is a great evil that needs to be defeated"

I nodded my head before realising that I didn't even now this ellyths names.

"Were a ruler in your world?" I asked.

"Yes. They called me High Queen of Narnia, Lady of Cair Paraval, Empress of the Lone Islands, and Holder of the Glistening Eastern Sea... Commander of the Noble Order of the Lion, Dearest to Aslan's heart and Lioness by right of birth. But mostly I went by Queen Lucy the Valiant" Lucy smiled as she spoke her title and I was amazed.

"Your people must of loved you very much" I told her. I truly believed they had but one part of her answer troubled me.

"But what does 'Dearest to Aslan's heart and Lioness by right of birth' mean?" I asked.

"Aslan is the creator. He has no age and many different names. He created both of the world's I have travelled in before. Only in Narnia does he take the form of the lion. I believed in him before my siblings and I often had more faith than they did so I was given the title 'Dearest to Aslan's heart'. 'Lioness by right of birth' means that I am part of Aslan and he is part of me. I can feel magic because of Aslan and I can always tell when he is close. I can feel him now. He is close. Watching over us for the night so we are safe. He will go to his other duties tomorrow" She spoke with a shrug.

"You must accompany us to Rivendell" I exclaimed. If I was right Aslan also took the form of an elf and the name Eru or Illuvitar. I prayed it was so.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I am hoping to be able to update at least twice a week but it depends on how much school work I get as this is a work in progress. If you have any ideas on how to make this story better feel free to share. Keep reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in either series, I just like messing with their lives!**

Chapter 3

LPOV

Screams filled the air as the evil beings found the Hobbits beds to be empty. I shivered but not from the cold. Their screams, their presence caused pure evil to seep into the air. I hated it.

"What are they" Frodo asked.

"They were once men... Great Kings of Men. Then Sauron the Deceiver gave them nine Rings of power. Blind by their greed, they took them without question. One by one, falling into the darkness. Now they are slaves of his will. They are the Nazgul. Ringwraiths. Neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the Ring. Drawn to it the power of the One. They will never stop hunting you" Strider said.

I nodded my head at what Strider was saying. Men could be weak. They could be corrupted with their need for power. Caspian's uncle proved this.

"Strider" I started "do you know why my ears became pointed when I came here?"

Striders head whipped towards me so fast I would of thought it would fall off.

"What?" He asked.

"My ears" I asked.

"Elves have pointed ears. I assumed you were an elf My Lady" Strider said.

"Hmm" I responded. If Aslan changed my race in order for me to come here than I probably will not be leaving. I could feel Aslan as I thought about it. He was telling me I wasn't. But I found I wasn't sad about it. I didn't mind if I never went back to England because I knew eventually I would see my family again. I would see them in Aslan's country. I smiled to myself as I thought of what may lay ahead in the coming months. So lost in my thoughts was I, that I didn't notice that the sun was coming up. Only Strider lightly grabbing my shoulder roused me out of my thoughts.

"Come My Queen, we must leave" He said softly. Reaching back I pulled my hood over my head once more.

"Lead the way and please call me Lucy" I told Strider with a smile, even though he could no longer see it.

"Alright Lucy" he said "but why do you hide your face?"

"A lone man people may think twice about attacking but a lone woman may be killed within an hour" I answered.

"But surely you have weapons and can protect yourself" spoke Sam.

"Of course I do and can but I would rather not have to fight if I can help it" I responded.

Sam lips made an 'o' shape I chuckled at the hobbit. We made our way down the stairs and out the inn quietly. As the town was waking Strider, the hobbits and I quickly left through the gates and made our way into the trees towards Rivendell. Hiking it will take two weeks. Two weeks I was glad for. It would allow me to work up my stamina and muscle strengths again.

We had only been walking for a few hours when I heard a loud thump behind us. Before Strider could even turn around I had my bow out and arrow notched. I sighed as I saw it was just the hobbits rooting through their bags.

"What are you doing?" Strider asked "We don't stop until nightfall"

" But what about breakfast?" Asked Pippin.

"You had breakfast an hour ago" I said, feeling confused.

"Aye, that was first breakfast. What about second breakfast?"

"I don't think they know about second breakfast Pip" Merry said.

"They don't!" He exclaimed "what about elevenses, lunch, tea, dinner,supper?"

I just shook my head and turned to see Strider throw an apple towards the hobbits. Merry caught it and shook his head handing Pip the apple.

"I don't think so" he said walking away. Pip just stood there with most bewildered expression on his face. I couldn't hep but laugh as he didn't even move until another apple hit him on his forehead. With a pouting Pip, frustrated Strider and amused Merry we continued on our way to Rivendell.

Seven days later we stopped at the watch tower of Amon Sul.

"We shall rest here tonight" Strider said. I nodded my head at him before climbing up.

"I'm going to check out the area" Strider said "would you like to stay here or come with?"

"I'm going to stay here and check out the rest of the watch tower. I feel as if something is coming" I replied.

Nodding his head Strider went back down the tower as I went up. It was tall so we could see if anything was coming, but they would also be able to see us if we were to light a fire.

"Put it out you fools, put it out" Frodo yelled "they will see it"

Gasping I ran to the side of the tower as I felt the malice of the Nazgul approaching.

"Up here Hobbits, up here" I said just loud enough for them to hear. I listened as they grabbed the swords that they didn't know how to use and ran up the stairs to where I was. I quickly threw my cape off of my shoulders and listened to the hobbits gasp as they saw me fully for the first time.

"Behind me hobbits" I spoke "quickly"

I drew my bow and and arrow as I waited for the Nazgul to make their way here.

"Aslan, help me" I prayed as four Nazgul approached me. I shot the first one in the face and watched as the arrow caught fire. I shot one more before I grabbed my twin knives. One Nazgul approached me with a great black sword. Every strike he made I stopped with one knife while I thrust with another. I glanced over to see Merry and Pip fighting the Nazgul that wasn't on fire while Sam was in front of Frodo. Suddenly both Merry and Pip were tossed aside and the Nazgul started towards Sam and Frodo.

Unfortunately with my attention split I didn't see the strike towards my shoulder until I felt it. Hissing I thrust my knife into the black space that made up his face at the same time I heard Frodo scream. The Nazgul I was fighting lit on fire and he ran. I turned around to see Strider torching the last one. Quickly I grabbed my cordial before leaning over Frodo and putting a single drop against his lips.

"What is that?" Strider asked.

"A healing elixir that will heal any wound" I said

"He's passing into the shadow world. It might help slow it down but it will not stop it" he explained "he needs elvish medicine"

"But Rivendell is still 6 days away" pointed out Sam.

"Then we must go quickly" instructed Strider as he picked up Frodo and started to run. We ran for 3 days and 3 nights. I had given Frodo 2 more drops from my cordial to keep him from passing but it wasn't helping any more. I had also ripped a piece of fabric from the inside of my bag to bind my shoulder with when nobody was looking. They didn't need to know I was injured.

"Sam do you know the Athelas plant?" Asked Strider.

"Athelas?" Sam repeated

"Uh... Kingsfoil"

"The weed?" Asked Sam.

"Go see if you can find some. It may help slow down the poison" Strider explained.

I sat down next to Frodo with Pip and Merry beside me. Pip leaned on my injured shoulder and I held in a hiss of pain. Barely. Suddenly there was an elf in front of me. She was speaking in a different language but strangely enough I could understand what she was saying.

"(Frodo... I'm Arwen. I've come to help you. Hear my voice. Come back to the light)" she spoke.

"Who is she?" Merry asked.

"She's an elf" Sam answered. Frodo let out a scream and she quickly picked him up.

"He's fading fast, he'll not last long. We must get him to my father"

"Where are you taking him" Sam cried.

The elf ignored him, continuing to speak to Strider.

"There are five Wraiths behind you, where the other four are I do not know"

"(Stay here with the hobbits, I will send horses for you)" Strider said. I snickered and received a look for that. I didn't even know the ellyth and could tell that she would end up taking him.

"(I'm a faster rider. I'll take him)" the ellyth argued

"(It's a dangerous road)" Strider insisted.

"(If I can get him to the river the power of our people will protect us)"

Strider did not look happy.

"I do not fear them" the ellyth added.

Strider nodded.

"As you wish"

The maiden mounted the horse before Strider put Frodo in front of her. She leaned close to her horses ear before whispering.

"(Ride fast Asfaloth, ride fast)"

"Why were you snickering Lucy?" Strider asked.

"I don't know that ellyth but even I could tell you were going to lose that argument" I answered.

"You could understand us?" He asked surprised. I nodded my head and explained that long ago I got a gift from Aslan that allowed me to understand and speak any language in any world. We continued walking for the rest of the night and into the morning when I heard hooves approaching.

"Six horses approach us. Four with riders, two without. One of the ones without has the same gait as my horse from Narnia" I exclaimed extremely surprised.

We stopped where we were and watched as elves rode into the clearing we were in. They all bowed to Strider and I cocked my head to the side. I studied him. The way he carried himself screamed royal. He was an heir to a throne, although I do not know which throne. Looking to the horses I felt a smile light my face. Clicking my tongue I watched as my horse immediately started trotting towards me. All the elves immediately looked towards me.

"Silme (starlight)" I murmured as my black horse with tiny white spots nudged her nose into my hand. Smiling I rubbed her nose. She whinnied softly before shaking her mane nudging me towards her back. She had no saddle or reins so she must of followed the elves from Rivendell. I smiled as I grabbed onto her neck an expertly swung onto her bare back. My dress sliding up a bit so my boots were revealed but my cloak covered the rest of me.

"(Nobody's ever rode that horse before)" they whispered. I snickered quietly. I was the only person that has ever rode Starlight. She hated other people even getting close to her. She feels like a little piece of home.

'Thank you Aslan' I thought.

I smiled as Strider helped the hobbits onto horses, so they sat in front of the elves. I would assume they were guards because of the weapons they carry. Strider got onto a beautiful black stallion and started leading the way towards Rivendell. I followed after him, letting the guards bring up the rear. I held onto Starlights mane as she followed Striders horse. I didn't need to lead her because she knew what was expected of her. Somehow she always knew which way to go. I rarely ever had to tell her.

"How did she get here?" Strider asked.

"I would assume Aslan" I answered as I rode beside him "he always gives me what I need, even if I don't know it"

"That horse has been in Rivendell for over a year and has never let a single elf ride her"

"Did they try to saddle her?" I asked

"Ya" Strider said looking confused.

"Starlight does not like to be saddled so I never have. She doesn't like to be led so she leads me to where I want to go. I trust her for she has saved me in many battles" I explained.

Strider nodded his understanding as he watched me sit side saddled on the horse with absolute faith I would not fall. I held onto her mane but didn't pull on it. Looking around I noticed the trees thinning out as we came across a river. Clucking my tongue I pushed Starlight to cross after Strider. We rode through another small forest before coming upon a magnificent city that was built around the forest and cliff. I couldn't help my gasp that I let out. It matched Cair Paraval in beauty.

"Welcome to Rivendell" said Stride


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you liked the last cchapterThis chapter took me a little while to write. Let know if it was worth it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I just like messing with their lives.**

Chapter 4

I slowly followed Strider over the bridge that went over the small lake from the waterfall to the city. It was white and the sun made it look as if it was glistening. It was absolutely stunning. On the stairs into the city was a man and the ellyth from before. The man was easily 6 foot tall and had long black hair. It was in braids and had feathers in it. The thing caught my eye though was the crown that was on his head. Like mine it wrapped around his forehead but his was silver. That meant that technically I was of higher stature than he was. I wasn't sure of how I felt out ranking the Lord of the House.

We stopped in front of the stairs and Strider dismounted quickly before coming to a stop in front of me. He held out his hand I graciously accepted as he helped me down from my horse. As soon as I was off Starlight turned to leave. I clucked my tongue twice before she made it two steps. She turned towards me nudged my shoulder, whinnied, then left. I chuckled softly as she trotted away. Turning towards Lord Elrond I took a step forward and readied myself to take my cloak off, suddenly very glad I had coerced Strider into stopping at a stream quickly earlier so I could wet and redo my hair. I needed to radiate royalty when I showed myself. I can not do that if I wasn't presentable.

"My Lord, may I introduce you to High Queen Lucy, the Valiant" Strider announced.

I lowered my hood slowly, giving it a dramatic effect. My hair had been piled in my hood so as it fell so did it.

"It is an honor to meet you, My Lord" I said, bowing my head to him. This showed him that I would respect him but I wouldn't bow down to him.

"To you as well, My Lady" the clearly surprised Lord said "Let us walk so you can tell us more"

"As you wish" I conceded.

He offered me an arm and I took it, unfortunately I forgot I was injured and moved my arm to fast. Letting out a hiss of pain the Lord looked shocked.

"Are you alright, My Lady?" He asked. I wave him off.

"Nothing but a small cut on my shoulder, My Lord and please, call me Lucy" I smiled brightly at him.

"Then please call me Elrond, Lucy. I'm a healer. I can make sure its just small and not infected" Elrond insisted.

"Perhaps" I smiled "but not here"

Elrond nodded in understanding and started leading me through the city to a beautiful room that had a view of lake.

"This will be your room during your stay" said Elrond.

"I love it. Thank you"

"Now let me look at your shoulder Lucy"

I smiled and removed my cloak so he could see my shoulder. He raised an eyebrow at my weapons and dress.

"You can fight in a dress?" He asked.

"This dress was specially designed so I could wear for travelling or fighting. The skirt has two layers with slits up the legs so I can still move. It is also fancy enough to wear for an appearance in another rulers court after travel. I also trained myself so I was better fighting in a dress than in a tunic and leggings. People will underestimate me if they think I can't fight in what I am wearing" I explained.

He nodded before carefully unwrapping my shoulder. He hissed upon seeing it.

"This cut was given to you by a Morgul blade. You should be passing into the shadow world" he exclaimed.

"I know" was my answer.

"You know" he questioned "so why aren't you?"

"Aslan won't let me" I said simply.

The Lord stopped moving. I almost thought he stopped breathing for a moment there.

"Aslan?" He asked.

"The creator of my worlds. I am his dear one. He won't let me die until my time has come" I answered.

Elrond slowly made his way to my bed where he sat down.

"Just under three thousand years ago a dream came to me. In it stood Eru, our creator. He said to me that he had many different forms and names. He told me of a girl that would come when our world would be in dire need. He didn't say her name, only that she came from two worlds and would be known as Aslan's Dear one"

"Hmm" I said "that's the second prophecy I have fulfilled"

Elrond burst into a full belly laugh and shook his head slightly.

"You, My Queen, are magnificent. But its time you tell me your story"

I giggled before nodding my head.

"I once lived in a world called Earth. I was 10 and my world was filled of war. My father was a warrior and had been sent away from our lands to help fight. My mother was a healer and she left with my father to help the injured. But war had come to the land that my siblings and I lived on. Our enemies were invading us so the Lord of the land sent all women and children to a far land. We lived with a scholar and his maid for over a month before I accidentally went to Narnia for the first time. My siblings didn't believe me when I first came back, for although I had spent over a day in Narnia no time had passed in our world. It was nearly two weeks later that we were hiding from the maid when my siblings travelled to Narnia with me. When we went to go see my friend that I had made we found that he had been arrested for fraternizing with a human, me. The White Witch called herself the Queen of Narnia and she kept the lands in a frozen winter for over a hundred years. She was scared when we arrived for the prophecy told of what would happen when we came"

I paused before I started detailing the prophecy.

"Wrong will be right, when Aslan comes in sight,

At the sound of his roar, sorrows will be no more,

When he bares his teeth, winter meets its death

And when he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again.

When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone,

Sit at Cair Paravel throne,

The evil time will be over and done.

"We didn't know that Edmund had already been to Narnia once before and befriended the White Witch. She promised him that if he could bring us to her that she would make him a Prince. Not knowing any better he believed her. He tried several times to try to get us to go to her but we had been found by some talking beavers that told us the prophecy. Knowing that we wouldn't willingly go to the White Witch so he snuck out and went to the White Witch. She imprisoned Edmund when he showed up at her palace alone.

We wanted to go and save him but we knew that if she did the queen would get what she wanted, all four of us within her grasps. She sent her enforcers after us and we managed to evade them. We had thought we had almost been caught when Father Christmas found us. He gave my brother, Peter a sword and shield. My older sister Susan received a bow and quiver. They had magical properties so the she never ran out of arrows and her aim would always true as long as she trusted in her bow. He also gave her a horn that when blown ensured that help will come, even if it was Aslan himself. I got a dagger. I was small then and they didn't want me to fight, just so that I was able to protect myself if needed. I also got a cordial filled with the extract from a firelight plant. A single drop would heal any wound. Except Frodo's. It just slowed his passing enough so we could get help."

"If your cordial would heal any injury, why didn't you have a drop when you became injured?" Elrond asked.

"I don't like the idea of using any on me when it could be used on others" I said. Elrond nodded, understandingly.

"The beavers took us to Aslan's where the Narnians were awaiting our arrival. It was magical seeing Aslan for the first time. At first I, remember being scared and intimidated by his size but he promptly walked before me, laid and the ground and nudged his head on my hand. He acted like a cat wanting attention, so I scratched behind his ear. I was known as His Dear One after that.

We went to his tent and talked about Edmund and his betrayal, how we were going to deal with it. We decided to rescue him after we had engaged the White Witches army with our own. It was later that day when Susan and I were playing by the stream after practice, did her head enforcer come. He attacked us but we were able to climb a tree and Susan blew her horn. It was a minute or so later that Peter showed up. He fought and killed the head enforcer. Upon seeing this his second fled with a handful of our warriors following him.

They found Edmund at the camp and made the decision to rescue him. We were happy to see him again. We spent the night together as a family. The next day the White Witch came to our camp and demanded Edmund be given to her. According to the old laws Edmund's life was hers to what she wished with because of his betrayal. Aslan refused her but went to his tent with her to discuss it further. When they came out she relinquished her claim on Edmund. He was free, but we didn't know the price until later.

I couldn't sleep that night and I saw Aslan walk past Susans and mine tent. I woke her up and we followed Aslan out of the camp. He welcomed us to walk with him. We walked for close to half an hour before Aslan stopped. He told us that he had to go the rest of the wat by himself. We walked up and over the hill and we heard faint cheering begin. Susan and I hid behind a group of trees at the top of the hill and watched as Aslan sacrificed himself to White Witch. We were devastated. We waited for close everyone to leave before climbing down to the stone table Aslan laid on.

We took off the ropes that the Witch's minions had tied him up with and laid on the table with him. It was when the first light came that we got the trees to take a message to Peter about Aslan's death. It was just after dawn when we decided to head back to camp. We had taken a few steps from the stone table when we beard a huge boom. We turned around to see Aslan standing a top a cracked stone table.

He explained that the magic of the Stone Table. If an innocent went in a traitors stead even death itself will be undone. Aslan rose and we went to the White Witches castle and turned all of the stone creatures back into the living selves. When we had freed everyone we went to the place where the battle was taking place for we had used the trees to tell Peter that Aslan had fallen.

When we got there Edmund had been stabbed after he broke the Witches ice staff. She was sword fighting with Peter when Aslan intervened and defeated her. I went around with my cordial and healed all the fallen soldiers and Edmund. It was a week later when we had we were crowned. 10 years later we went back through the wardrobe. I was eleven again. All though years had past in Narnia, seconds had passed on Earth"

I looked up at Elrond and smiles to let him know I was fine.

"That was my first visit to Narnia. Perhaps I shall tell you the rest at a different time."


	5. Chapter 5

**This is another update to my story. I am pprobably going to be sticking yo once a week updates on Fridays or Saturdays. It will all depend on how much writing I get done during the week with my school work and other stories. Hope you keep enjoying!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or Chronicles of Narnia, I just enjoy messing with the characters.**

Chapter 5

I smiled at Elrond as we walked towards the Great Hall to eat. All the elves we met bowed their heads to us as we walked past. Some of them even bowing or curtseying. It reminded me of Cair Paraval but I felt so much more comfortable here then I ever did in Narnia. Middle Earth felt like home. As we entered the Great Hall a gentle silence settled over everyone. Elrond led me to the head table and introduced me to his children.

"Lucy this is my daughter Arwen" he started. The beautiful ellyth that came for Frodo smiles and curtseyed.

"And my twin sons Elrohir and Elladen"

The males were identical in almost every way. Midnight black hair down to the middle of their backs. Bright blue eyes sparkling with mischief. The smiles were wide as the each took a hand and kissed the back as they bowed low.

"It is an honor,"

"My Lady,"

"To have,"

"Your beauty in,"

"Our halls"

They spoke in broken sentences but I could tell the slight differences in their voices. Elrohir had a huskier voice than his brothers voice who had a slight lisp.

"It is a pleasure to be here" I replied. I don't think they realised how true that statement was for me. The twins pulled out a chair between where they were sitting for me and bowed lowly as I sat. I tried but couldn't contain my giggle at their tactics. Elrond stood and tapped his wine goblet with a knife to garner silence in the hall. When it was silent he spoke

"We have new faces amongst us tonight. Four hobbits that go by the names of Sam, Merry, Pippin and Frodo. We also Queen Lucy the Valiant. She rules a land where none of us may go. Tomorrow more guests will be arriving. I expect everyone on their best behaviours" Elrond gave a pointed look towards his sons, who just grinned up at him "now let us eat."

His last order was met with the sound of dishes clinking and people talking enjoyably. It brought a warm smile to my face. I gave both the twins warm smiles before starting a conversation with Arwen. Not at all surprised to see Strider sitting beside her.

"It's beautiful here from what I have seen so far. I can't wait to see the rest of the gardens later" I told Arwen. She nodded her head in agreement.

"I know what you mean. No matter how far I travel or how beautiful the lands are I always miss the beauty of Imladris"

"I feel the same way about my home. I have travelled to many different lands and sailed on many different seas but nothing compares to the beauty of Cair Paraval. I always felt that sense of familiarity there. I also get when in old woods or forests. Maybe its because I used to dance with the trees" I mused.

"The trees danced in your land?" Strider asked.

"Everything could dance, twirl or talk. The rivers, the trees and the animals. Everything that was thought to be impossible in my native home could be done in Narnia. It was the land of possibilities" I informed him.

"When I hear dancing trees I think of the Ents of Fangorn" Arwen informed me.

"Ents?" I question

"Tree herders. They look after the trees of the forest and make sure that there are no dark creatures on their land."

"Hmmm" I responded. These trees sounded interesting. With that dinner continued with Arwen and I chatting about the different areas and animals in Middle Earth. As the night came to a close I retired to my room for rest.

I woke to the sun shining down on me through the window. A light breeze blowing over my body. I shivered slightly as I stretched and called for a maid to fill the bath. Normally I would find a hot spring but for some reason I felt that wouldn't be a good idea. I didn't know the forest around here and I also didn't know how the other guests were coming to Rivendale today. Smiling slightly as I stepped into the warm bath I started working the cleansing oils through my hair as I thought. I needed to find out more about the ring and the war that was fought before. I couldn't help if I didn't know the past history.

Climbing out of the bath I smiled as I heard the elves start singing as they worked in the gardens. Deciding to go for fancy with the foreign personnel coming I climbed into a deep green gown with golden vines and leaves wrapping around my bodice and down onto the skirt. The top had a straight cut across the top and back leaving my shoulders completely bare as the sleeves were tight on my arms ending in a point above my middle finger. I took the small purple flowers I found on the dressing table and started to work them into tiny braids all over my hair. Taking the small braids I twisted them until they looked like a small flower on the back of my head. All of the longer braids had the purple flowers in them and hung like vines below the braided flower. Taking my circlet I gently lifted the flower and lowered it back onto the back of my circlet. Looking into the mirror I could tell I was missing something. What I couldn't quite tell and I didn't have time to figure out as a knock sounded on the door. Shrugging I opened the door to find Arwen.

"Come on in" I smiled.

"Thanks" she smiled "you look great but there is something missing."

"I was just thinking the same thing" I smiled.

"I know just the thing" she replied.

Arwen grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hall to her room, talking the whole way.

"I know that you just got here and everything but I really like you. I think we are going to be such good friends. I love your style sense and aside from the first time I saw you you haven't had any weapons on you"

I laughed gently.

"That you can see" I informed Arwen "I always have at least two weapons on my person"

Arwen stopped just inside her doorway and looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Really" she asked incredulously.

Smiling I reached between my breast and pulled out a small dagger. She looked shocked for a moment before turning to her vanity and pulling out a necklace. When she turned back I reached beneath my circlet and pulled out a set of small throwing stars. Laughing lightly she motioned for me to turn around as she put the necklace on.

Looking into the mirror I had to say that the necklace did complete the outfit. It was a deep purple Lapus Luzis stone shaped like a tear drop. It was about the size of my thumb nail and it settled at the hollow if my throat. It was on a twisted gold chain and settled comfortably. I loved it.

"Thanks Arwen" I smiled as I hugged her "but I'm hungry so let's go to breakfast"

Laughing lightly she hooked arm through mine as we exited her rooms. Aragon was just outside, apparently waiting for us. He bowed deeply and held his hand out.

"My ladies" he greeted. Giggling lightly ad he straightened and hooked his arms in ours we walked towards the feast hall. Although conversation was light, it was constant and nice. There was no awkward pauses or silences. Everything flowed nicely. Until I saw him. He was just exiting the hall. He was beautiful. It was the only way to describe him. He had long white blond hair that flowed almost freely down his back. Two warrior braids held loose hair out of his angular face. Stormy grey eyes peeked from almost invisible lashes. Light pink lips were pulled back in an easy smile. His lean body was covered in nearly skin tight, black leggings and a forest green, open front tunic. Gold clasps kept his whole chest from being exposed. I almost missed the thin traveling circlet on his head.

Quickly gaining control of my gaping I started talking to Arwen again. Although I couldn't help but peek over at the blond as we passed him. I didn't know what else to do. I had never been so thoroughly ensnared by a man after only one glance. I was wondering though, who was he?

As it turns out it wouldn't be long until I found out. He was at the secret council, or what was supposed to be a secret council, although I could see three hobbits hiding as they watched out for Frodo. Smiling softly I walked over to Elrond as he motioned for me. I hadn't bothered with my cloak or usual weapons so all I had on me was what I had showed Arwen earlier. Almost all of the men were openly showing their displeasure of seeing me there. The humans especially. It was weird, I decided, thinking of them as humans when I was one not long ago. Mentally shrugging my shoulders I weaved around the men, elves and dwarves towards Lord Elrond. Finally reaching him, I bowed mhy head respectfully.

"Ah... Queen Lucy. I just wanted to introduce you to Prince Legolas" Elrond said.

Looking next to him I saw the mystery elf from earlier.

"An honor to meet one such beauty and standing" the Prince said as he kissed my offered hand. Willing myself not to blush slightly, I smiled warmly at the elf.

"An honor to meet you as well, my Prince" I replied "maybe we will be able to speak more later but the meeting is starting"

Looking around he saw that I was right and we took seats next to Aragon, Frodo and Gandalf. I smiled at the young hobbit as he looked almost fearfully at me. I felt for him. I really did. Looking at Elrond the meeting began.


End file.
